


Don't Forget Me

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: My Mistake [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Guilt kept overwhelming Ciel, even when he'd told his butler up and down it was alright.





	Don't Forget Me

Hello everyone! I apologize for taking a long time to update - wasn't inspired - but i have chapter five out now! I don't know if it's as good as the other's b/c it's the seventh or eighth draft, but i'm going to post it and see what you guys think, please tell me?

 

Chapter five start...

 

Ciel sat back, feeling numb as the words sunk into his mind. The office seemed to shrink and swell around him and judging by the rambled thoughts filling his mind from Sebastian showed he felt the same way.  _ Maybe I'm feeling what he is... _ Ciel thought. The butler’s face was an alabaster white, and his sepia eyes were wide open.

 

This stayed the same - the heaviness in the air, how time seemed to freeze - for at least a minute until Sebastian coughed, bringing the earl back to reality. Ciel blinked, his stinging eyes proving he had really been frozen in shock for that long. A sickly smile appeared on the demon's face, smoothing itself out. Nausea rose up in Ciel’s throat. Something was off, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was he couldn't let Sebastian leave until he had figured it out.

 

“Wait, Sebastian!” Ciel ran after his butler, managing to grab his coat sleeve before he left the office. 

 

Sebastian turned around, and all at once the worry seemed to dissipate, to be covered up by something else. Disguised.

 

“What is it, my lord?”

 

“You almost forgot me. I-” the earl clapped a hand over his mouth as the words left it, realizing what he was just about to say.  _ Had _ Sebastian really forgot him, or was it because of the news he had just received, his mind was on that?

 

“I would  _ never _ forget you, my lord.” A hurt tone had begun to creep into the demon's voice, or was it surprised? Dropping his head, Ciel uttered a quiet ‘ thanks ‘ to the mortician in the back, who giggled and waved his hand in farewell, and followed his butler outside. 

 

It was no longer nervousness Sebastian felt deep in his mind. It was guilt. 

 

_        I'm so sorry…. _

 

_                  My lord... _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
